Trials: Part I: For Love
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: COMPLETE Rated: T Summery: First in a series of oneshots that begin with if Ashfur was Squirrelflight's mate instead of Brambleclaw.


**2/25~ Alright, I didn't think I'd need to say this but please guys, if you have nothing nice to say, than don't say anything at all. If you dislike this story, than just stop reading ok? I understand it's not for everyone, and that's ok! Thank you, ~SC**

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

 **For Love**

 **A Trials Oneshot**

Squirrelflight gasped as another ripple of pain passed through her belly.

Leafpool stood over her murmuring "It will be over soon." But you could see the doubt in her eyes. Leafpool gently pressed her paws against Squirrelflight's swollen belly. "It's not moving." She muttered to herself. "Daisy!" she called to the cream she-cat. "Get some more wet moss!" Daisy nodded and hurried out. "Come on Squirrelflight! Push!"

Squirrelflight gasped again. "I don't think I can. It's… over…" her eyes were glazed. At that moment, Daisy rushed back in, dripping moss in her jaws.

"No, it's not!" Leafpool said taking the moss and dripping water into her sister's jaws. "Daisy, bring in Ashfur." Daisy rushed away again, and moments later the broad shouldered tom pushed his way into the nursery, shoving Daisy aside.

"Do I have a son yet?" he growled.

"No, you don't!" Leafpool snapped. "Help me keep her awake!"

"I thought she-cats were supposed to be built for this! It's all your good for, having kits!"

This time Daisy turned, fire in her eyes. "Take that back!" she snarled softly.

"Never!" he hissed.

Just as Daisy tensed to pounce, Squirrelflight let out a yowl. Daisy was instantly at her side.

"There." Leafpool said panting. She grasped a small dripping bundle in her jaws.

"Let me see him!" Ashfur barreled the two she-cats over, sending the newborn kit flying and landing with a dull thud. Both she-cats gasped at his cruelty.

"Don't … hurt… her…" Squirrelflight mumbled. Leafpool pushed herself back to her sister. "She's feverish. Daisy, go find Brightheart and get the proper herbs." Daisy quickly nodded and scurried away. She glared at Ashfur. "How dare you? How dare you-"

"She is _my_ mate not yours, you will not tell me what I can or can't do with her!" he snarled. And with that, he swiped his paw, sending Leafpool flying. She slumped to the ground, unconscious from the powerful blow. Ashfur turned to his mate.

"Let me see our son!"

"Daughter," she said weakly, "it's a she-cat…"

"Fine! Our daughter!" He stared down at the small tuft of pale fur. "What a weakling." He muttered, and hooked the kit in one of his long claws to examine it. He hissed in disgust, and sent the kit flying again. This time the crunch of breaking bones was heard.

"What… you…"

"How dare you! I made you my mate for your beauty, and you give me this!" he roared. He shoved his paw at the small, three legged kit. "You will pay!" He raised his paw, claws glittering in the moonlight, and raked it across his mate's face. Squirrelflight made no sound as she died.

Hearing a commotion, Brambleclaw slip into the den. When he saw Ashfur mauling Squirrelflight, he attacked.

It was a fierce battle, but Ashfur managed to pin Brambleclaw down.

"How dare you do that to her!"

"Still jealous Tigerstar?!" Ashfur taunted.

With a roar Brambleclaw slipped out of Ashfur's grip, and the battle continued. But when Ashfur pinned him for the second time, Brambleclaw knew it was over… till something pulled Ashfur away. It was Brightheart.

As blood pooled around him he saw Brightheart die. But as he struggled to get to his paws, another she-cat leapt from the shadows. Daisy.

"No…" Brambleclaw moaned. It was no battle. Daisy joined her clanmates. Ashfur strutted over to Brambleclaw.

"I think it's time-" he stopped as Firestar walked in. He gasped, then his gaze hardened. "What did you do?" his gaze flicking from tom to tom.

 **XXX**

"We are gathered here today to convict a traitor. One, if not both, of these two toms, murdered Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Daisy, and Brightheart!"

Muttering came from the Clan, guesses on who would take the blame.

One of the elders, Mousefur, spoke. "As elders, Firestar let me and Longtail listen to their stories and convict the criminal. It was not a choice. Only a son of Tigerstar could have done this!"

Yowls of agreement came from the Clan.

Firestar looked grave. "Then I hereby banish Brambleclaw, son of Tigerstar, from Clan territory forever. If a cat spots you by dawn tomorrow on our land, they will be forced to kill you."

Brambleclaw staggered up to the Great Rock. "I… accept these terms. I will be gone by dawn." And Brambleclaw staggered through the thorn tunnel.

END OF PART I


End file.
